


Ein Hausmädchen zum verführen

by Anni08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Drinking, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Secrets, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni08/pseuds/Anni08
Summary: Joy hat in einer Bar einen One night stand mit einem geheimnisvollen Mann, von dem sie nie dachte dass sie ihn je wieder sehen würde. Als sie einen neuen Job als Hausmädchen bei einer wohlhabenden Familie beginnt, sieht sie ihn wieder. Kann sie ihren Job trotz der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit weiter machen können?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	Ein Hausmädchen zum verführen

Sie war süchtig. Ihre Sucht wurde von der Gesellschaft anerkannt und akzeptiert. Naja nicht akzeptiert aber weitgehend ignoriert. Aber sie brauchte es ständig und es wurde immer mehr zum Problem. Jeden Morgen wurde ihr das immer mehr bewusst, wenn sie auf der Waage stand. Bei einer Größe von 1,70 m zeigt das blöde Ding nun schon fast 85 kg an. Sie konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören. Das Essen tröstete sie. Es war das einzige was immer für sie da war. Beim Essen ging es ihr gut. Dieses Gefühl gaben ihr die meisten Menschen nicht. In der Öffentlichkeit fühlte sie sich nie wohl. Die anderen Leute bereiteten ihr Unwohlsein. Sie spürte ihre Blicke jedes Mal wenn sie in Restaurants und Bars ging. Zwischen diesen ganzen wunderschönen Frauen fühlte sie sich einfach immer fehl am Platz. 

Als sie an diesem Freitag Abend die stickige Bar betrat fühlte sie wieder das gleiche. Ironischer Weise hieß dieses Drecksloch auch noch "heaven". Wer auch immer sich diesen Namen ausgesucht hatte einen wirklich fürchterlichen Sinn für Humor.   
Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Sommerkleid herum. Ihr Bruder und wohl auch bester Freund Balthasar hatte sie mit geschleift. Seine neue Freundin Sarah arbeitete hier als Barkeeperin. Balthasar hatte einen wirklich miserablen Frauengeschmack, eine war ein größeres Miststück als der vorherige. Und auch bei dieser Frau hatte Joy kein gutes Gefühl. In diese schummerigen Bar würde wohl kein normaler Mensch freiwillig gehen. 

An der Bar bestellte sie sich als erstes ein Bier. Schon wieder fühlte sie Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich das nur einbildete. Sie bildete sich diese Sachen immer nur ein, das hatte Balthasar ihr schon oft versichert.  
Wortlos stellte Sarah ihr das Bier hin, sie beachtete sie gar nicht und war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit Balthasar zu flirten.   
Genervt trank sie den ersten Schluck von ihrem Bier. Wie man es von so einem Laden erwartete schmeckte es schal und abgestanden. Das konnte ja ein toller Abend werden wenn nicht mal der Alkohol gut war.   
Sie sah sich in der Bar um, mit keinem hier wollte sie auch nur eine Sekunde länger Zeit verbringen. Doch sie hielt inne als zwei unglaubliche große honigbraune Augen ihren Blick streiften.   
Der Mann starrte sie einfach nur an. Seine Blicke durchbohrten sie und Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Nervös unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und schaute zu Boden. Sie wagte es nicht noch einmal auf zu sehen, aber sie spürte weiterhin seinen Blick der sie durchbohrte. 

Gabriel war an diesem Abend einfach nur ziellos durch die Gegend geirrt. Irgendwann war er durch Zufall in der Bar gelandet, in die ihn seine Exfreundin früher mitgenommen hatte.   
Wahrscheinlich war er nur in die Bar gegangen weil er wusste, dass er dort fand was er suchte. Hier hatte er schon ein paar Mal mit Kali gesessen und sich zugedröhnt. Manchmal vermisste er sie aber auch dann halfen ihm andere Dinge um sie zu vergessen. Und ganu das wollte er heute auch. Einfach für ein paar Stunden alles vergessen. 

Nach der ersten Line lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück. Von hier aus konnte er alles in der Bar überblicken. Lange Zeit passierte nichts, Leute kamen, andere gingen wieder aber keiner konnte so wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Zumindest bis sie die Bar betrat. Sie schien absolut durchschnittlich zu sein. Sie war nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß und mit ihren schulterlange braunen Haaren sah sie so aus wie tausende andere. Sie war etwas fülliger als die anderen Frauen, aber das störte Gabriel nicht. Sie schien auf den ersten Blick absolut nichts besonderes zu sein, aber sie hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.   
Es kam ihm eine Ewigkeit vor bis ihre Blicke sich trafen. Er starrte sie einfach nur an. Ihre großen braunen Augen zogen ihn noch mehr in ihren Bann. Schüchtern unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt und schaute zu Boden. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. 

Gabriel beobachtet sie den ganzen Abend. Sie trank noch einige Biere bis dieser komische Kerl neben ihr sie scheinbar zu einen Joint überredete. Sie nahm ein paar Züge, sagte etwas zu ihm und torkellte dann in Richtung Badezimmer.   
Jetzt oder nie, er wusste dass dies seine einzige Chance war. 

Joy musste sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer größte Mühe geben nicht unzukippen. Der Abend war furchtbar gewesen, selbst Alkohol und Gras machten ihn nur wenig erträglicher.   
Als sie gerade das Gleichgewicht verlor, legten sich zwei starke Hände an ihre Hüfte. Der erwartete Sturz blieb aus. Stattdessen presste jemand sie an eine nahegelegene Wand. Sein Körper drückte sich an ihren und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Gesicht.  
"Vorsichtig, sonst verletzt du dich noch", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.   
Joy konnte nicht antworten, sie war erstarrt. Es war der Mann von vorhin. Der, der sie angstarrt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihn noch mal anzusehen.   
"Danke", flüsterte sie. Beschämt schaute sie auf den Boden. Noch immer wagte sie es nicht ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. 

An alles was danach passierte erinnerte sie sich nur noch verschwommen. Und bis heute verstand sie nicht richtig wie sie und diese Situation gelangt war. Das nächste an was sie sich erinnerte war wie dieser Mann seinen Schwanz immer wieder in sie stieß. Unter seinen harten Stößen wimmerte und stöhnte sie unaufhörlich. Dieser Mann wusste genau was er da tat und fickte sie innerhalb von kurzer Zeit zum Orgasmus.

Als sie sich ihren Slip wieder anzog und ihr Kleid wieder richtete musste sie schmunzeln. Dieser Mann man hatte die Bar tatsächlich zum "Heaven" gemacht.  
Noch halb benommen zog Gabriel seine Hose wieder hoch. Joy wusste nicht ob sein Blick von diesem unglaublichen Fick oder von den Drogen so vernebelt war, aber das kümmerte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Es zählt nur dass sie sich bei diesem Typen zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so unwohl gefühlt hatte.


End file.
